


Always You

by kritiquer



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, au where eliott and lucas are best friends first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritiquer/pseuds/kritiquer
Summary: Lucas’ world spun off its axis on a Wednesday, too swiftly for him to grasp it in his shaking hands, and lost before he could blink.He had been going over notes with Imane when the boy had sauntered over, a stiffness in his shoulders that combated the confidence that magnetized Lucas’ gaze. And Imane had smiled softly and asked him how he was in a tone teased with fondness and familiarity; all the while ignoring Lucas curious gaze. He was almost offended that she had never mentioned this gorgeous friend of hers, with kaleidoscopic eyes and wind-tossed hair.or, Lucas and Eliott in a friends-to-lovers au
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Eliott Demaury/Lucille (SKAM France)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Always You

Lucas’ world spun off its axis on a Wednesday, too swiftly for him to grasp it in his shaking hands, and lost before he could blink. 

He had been going over notes with Imane when the boy had sauntered over, a stiffness in his shoulders that combated the confidence that magnetized Lucas’ gaze. And Imane had smiled softly and asked him how he was in a tone teased with fondness and familiarity; all the while ignoring Lucas curious gaze. He was almost offended that she had never mentioned this gorgeous friend of hers, with kaleidoscopic eyes and wind-tossed hair. 

“Alright, well, I’ll see you around!” Imane declared as the bell rang, and Lucas watched the beautiful stranger walk out the door. 

“Who  _ is  _ that?” 

Imane raised an eyebrow at his incredulous tone, absentmindedly moving her books around as she took her seat. 

“Well?” 

“An old friend,” she finally responded, as the teacher told them to start reading chapter 16.

“An old friend?” Lucas mimicked, and Imane simply smirked, turning away. And as much as he loved his friend, he couldn’t help but groan when she shushed him as the teacher began to talk, wishing for the hundredth time that she were more direct. 

* 

If Imane needed to be more direct, le gang had the opposite problem. Basile was chattering about his relationship with Daphne in excruciating details, and Yann laughed when Lucas speared a potato on his plate with more force than necessary. 

“Have any of you seen Arthur?” 

Basile had halted halfway through his sentence with the realization that their friend was missing, twirling his fork in the air and nearly sending shredded carrots Lucas’ way. 

“Isn’t he with that new kid? I saw them talking in the hallway,” Yann says offhandedly, as if he hasn’t just sent Lucas’ heart into overdrive. 

He feels it slamming against his chest as he clears his throat and reminds himself to be calm, that it could be anyone at all, definitely not Imane’s friend, because fate’s never on his side but it isn’t this cruel, is it? 

Except apparently it is, since Arthur walks over with his tray balanced firmly in his hands, his head turned back to laugh at whatever it was that the new kid had said. 

Because of course he’s funny, too. Lucas curses whoever got him into this situation and weeds through his pasta with intense concentration, ignoring the boy’s amused eyes on him. 

“Guys!” Arthur announces, and Lucas can’t help but look up. “This is Eliott, he just transferred here.” 

Lucas doesn’t hear the others introduce themselves, everything blurred save for Eliott walking over, his hair tickling Lucas’ cheek as he settles down in the seat next to his. 

“I’m Eliott,” he whispers, and Lucas feels a blush softly dance across his cheeks as he meets Eliott’s eyes. 

It’s then he decides that he will never allow himself to get close to Eliott, that he  _ can’t,  _ because he can already see Eliott blending in with le gang seamlessly, and he can’t ruin their friendship. 

And, he reminds himself bitterly, he refuses to have his heart broken when he leaves him, just like everyone else. 

* 

But, as it turns out, Lucas is absolutely shit at keeping promises. He’s in Eliott’s apartment now, and can almost laugh at his past self, making that promise to himself almost a year ago. 

Because the Lucas now is absolutely fucked, as not only is Eliott straight off a runway, but he’s a dubstep-loving dork who draws his closest friends and himself as animals; he had given Lucas an adorable drawing of himself as a hedgehog and Eliott as a raccoon reading a biology book after Lucas had offered to tutor him in the class. And of course Lucas had folded it gingerly and placed it in his drawer, just in case things went south. 

“Hey, you okay?” Eliott cuts into his thoughts gently, holding a hanger up to his chest as he turns to face Lucas. 

“Yeah,” Lucas reassures him,  _ because no, not really,  _ but it’s not Eliott’s fault Lucas thinks his heart skips a beat everytime Eliott looks his way. 

“What about this?” 

The shirt is a soft blue, setting his eyes alight. Lucas feels his breath catch in his throat as he nods, because this is what best friends do, right? They help each other get ready for dates, and definitely do not blush when a shirt looks way better than it has any right to. 

“It’s great, you should definitely wear it.” 

“Thanks, Lulu!” Eliott gushes, coming over to ruffle his hair. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

_ Fuck.  _

* 

_ Lucas?  _

_ Lucas are you there?  _

_ LUCAS  _

_ It’s eliott.  _

Lucas unlocks his phone with shaking fingers, rapidly tapping on the screen and cursing his shitty data. 

_ I’m here what’s wrong?  _

Lucas paces back and forth, knowing he should’ve just gone to the party with the rest of them, even if it meant seeing Eliott kiss and look at Lucille with soft eyes. 

What if he’s having an episode? The thought causes Lucas to open his phone again, urging Arthur to type faster as the _typing_ bubble bounces tauntingly. 

_ shit. Sorry it’s nothing to do with his bpd _

_ idk what happened, one min he was dancing w lucille and the next they were fighting and now she’s left and he chased after her and we don’t know where he is  _

Lucas takes a breath. Then he leaves a note for Mika telling him he’s out and rushes down the stairs, pushing open the door and letting the cold air scratch his face. 

_ i think i know where he is.  _

He starts running in the direction of La Petite Ceinture, texting Eliott as he goes. His shoes tap aggressively against the ground as he reaches it, walking through the gate and calling out for Eliott. It takes a couple moments for him to spot Eliott, curled up under the bridge. His eyes are dry but anguish is hides in his tense jaw and restless fingers. 

_ It’s all good i found him.  _ He texts quickly, and Arthur sends a thumbs-up in response. Lucas tucks his phone away as he approaches Eliott, taking another deep breath. 

“Hey,” Lucas crouches down in front of him, and Eliott blinks several times before he focuses on his face, and maybe his eyes are wet now but maybe it’s just a trick of the light. And maybe Eliott’s jaw loosens when he sees the concern in Lucas’ eyes, and his fingers settle inches away from the other boy’s. Because maybe Eliott’s been chasing after him this entire time, in stolen glances that Lucas missed, and hints too subtle to be seen. 

“She left me,” Eliott says, his voice catching before all the words reach the air. “Can you believe that? Left, just like that.” 

Lucas reaches for his hand before he can stop himself, because he can’t believe it. He’d never liked Lucille, but his hatred towards her only grew after seeing the pain she’d caused Eliott. 

“Hey,” Lucas says again, helping Eliott rise to his feet. “Let’s go home, okay?” 

* 

The walk back to Eliott’s apartment is silent, and Lucas thinks he’s imagining Eliott’s hand brushing his. Eliott looks even more breathtaking in the dimly lit sidewalk, the yellow light casting shadows across his face and clinging to his hair. 

“I didn’t even like her that much,” Eliott sighs, “we’ve broken up several times before this one. But this one just seemed more serious, you know? I don’t think we’re going to get back together.” 

Lucas holds back a “good, she never deserved you anyway” and simply hums in response. 

“And I mean, I don’t know if I’ll ever find anyone that’s okay with everything,” Eliott says, and Lucas swears it’s late night fatigue that causes Eliott’s arm to brush against his. 

_How can you not know? How can you not know that I’ve been here since the start, that I’ll always be here?_ _  
_ “I’m here,” Lucas mumbles, his eyes widening when he realizes Eliott’s stopped walking. 

“What?” 

_ Oh, fuck.  _

“I’m here, Eliott. And I always will be, everything aside. And I can’t make your worries go away but I’ll be by your side for all of them. And I’m sorry I’m telling you all this now, when you clearly just broke up with Lucille, and--” 

He breaks off when he sees Eliott’s eyes darting all over his face, resting a second too long on his lips, and  _ oh.  _

Eliott draws him slightly closer, running a thumb gently over Lucas’ cheekbone till Lucas can’t breathe, and until he meets Eliott halfway. 

And  _ oh this is what he’s been missing all along. Yearning for desperately.  _

Eliott kisses him softly, his hands caressing Lucas’ face and his eyes shining when he pulls away. His hands are cold where they grip Lucas’, and Lucas almost swoons. 

“It’s been you all along, Lucas,” he breathes, a smile flashing across his face. “It’s always been you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kritiquer on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
